


A Ghostly Christmas

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Series: Ho Ho Ho [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel!Josh, Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M, Niall-centric, Nosh, Santa!Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of 'Santa guidelines',</p><p>(Yes.</p><p>He's fucking serious.)</p><p>Santa wasn't allowed to fall in 'love' until he found someone 'worthy' of 'taking his place'.</p><p>A load of bullshit if you asked him, but there was one very important thing that rule left out.</p><p>Sex.</p><p>(Enter choir in background)</p><p>But really, all joking aside, Santa thanked his lucky stars because, without sex, his balls would be as blue as his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghostly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, basically, I physically couldn't wait until christmas, so this was posted a good seven months early... yeah.

Santa was on his own this Christmas.

Louis was celebrating his anniversary with Harry, while Liam and Zayn were staying at home for fear that Liam would go into labour.

Ironically, all of the other elves were on their 'holiday'.

Something felt different though, Santa could tell tonight would hold surprises.

He walked out of his office and stood for a moment, gazing out at what, three-hundred-sixty-four days of the year, was he and the elves workshop, but now, on the big day, looked like a ghost town. Normally, there was someone waiting for him in the sleigh, but today it was just him and his reindeer...

You know, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, all of them.

Rudolph was out of commition at the moment, seeing as how Liam was at his most comfortable when Rudolph was curled up next to him, and therefore Zayn requested his presence more often then anyone else.

Santa swears, if he hadn't introduced Liam to Zayn, Rudolph would've eventually gotten his chance. As it is, Zayn puts aside his (pretty legit) fear that, someday, Rudolph will steal Liam away, and lets the two be a close as Liam wants.

These past three years, Santa has watched these four young men fall deeper in love than he could've ever imagined, and to be honest, it _sucked_.

Because of 'Santa guidelines',

(Yes.

He's fucking serious.)

Santa wasn't allowed to fall in 'love' until he found someone 'worthy' of 'taking his place'.

A load of bullshit if you asked him, but there was one _very_  important thing that rule left out.

Sex.

(Enter choir in background)

But really, all joking aside, Santa thanked his lucky stars because, without sex, his balls would be as blue as his eyes.

Running a hand through his white blond hair, he reminisced on the days when it was brown, back when he had had to purposely _dye_  it blonde.

Back when the last Santa had gotten jiggy with Niall's mum and Niall's dad _might've_  accidentally pulled the trigger, despite Niall's attempts at taking the gun, which _might've_  been what caused the trigger _to_  be pulled in the first place.

Back when Santa had taken a shuddery breath, gasping,"Thank you." to Niall's dad.

Back when Santa 1.0 had looked at Santa 2.0 and breathed,"Niall, your it." with a smile on his face.

Back when Niall was so sure he'd never need love.

Turning, Niall tread into the sleigh room with his hands in his pockets, smiling as a tidal wave of whinnies, huffs, and neighs washed over him, the eight reindeer snorting in anticipation for the night ahead. Santa hoped they could feel it too; that inexplicable expectation for something simply amazing.

Hopping into the sleigh, grabbing the reigns, and pushing the button to open the sky-door, Santa did something he hadn't done in a couple hundred years. He had a lot if fun with it too, changing up the beat a bit and making jazz hands to go along with it.

Point is, he sang the song.

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixon." the reindeer who had been named stomped their feet thrice and Santa was forced to wonder who the hell had trained them.

"Conner and Cupid and Donner and Blitson." those four bent their necks and swung their antlers, and Santa was reminded of why he loved that song so much.

As they took off, a tingle ran up Santa's spine, and he shivered a bit. He probably should've worn something a bit warmer than his thin grey skinnies, a white hoodie that had seen better days,

 _way_  better days,

and his white supras,

but what's done is done.

Soon Santa was flying over remarkably bare land, reclined in his seat, one foot placed on the safety bar in front of him, with the reigns wrapped tight in and around one fist while the other hand ran through his hair, which was blown out of it's presentable style by the thin wind, then he reached his first house.

Around the millionth house, Santa felt a light touch of fingers on his left arm as he checked over everything to ensure he'd left no signs, although the family was out for the night.

Spinning abruptly, Santa barely noticed the hand that drifted onto his right shoulder, much less the fingers that trailed down his back, for he was straining to hear the whispers.

"My my my, Niall, you really pull off that Santa look. I like..." the words brushed over Santa's ear, and Santa grinned, relaxing.

After all, it was only the Ghost of Christmas Past; they played X-Box more than Santa cared to admit.

"Oy! Mate, I was 'bout ta knock ya out, man, wassup?" Niall grinned and held out his hand, expecting that his friend would solidify in front of him. What he didn't expect was how close his friend would be.

They were literally chest to chest, Niall's hand caught between their bodies. GCP (they weren't allowed to tell their past names, the ghostly three) was smiling and Niall was slightly confused, he means, why would GCP be so close?

"Hello Santa," the grin on GCP's face was absolutely _filthy_ ,"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, a memory of all the things you've ever done, and someone somewhere higher up seems to think you need a little..." GCP pushed Santa back onto a wispy couch that Santa _really_  shouldn't have trusted as much as he did seeing as how it hadn't existed a minute ago,"Reminding."

As GCP climbed on top of him, one leg on either side of Santa's lap, Santa gulped, tentatively bringing his hands up to grasp GCP's waist, shivering at the way his fingers sank into what seemed like a fine layer of mist, but it held. Smiling, GCP leaned down and let his breath coast over Santa's ear, the soft wind seeming to murmur,"Come on, let go..."

The erotic feel of GCP's words caressing his ear and the way the moisture of GCP's 'body' was seeping into Santa skinnies had Santa growing hard, and he looked up at GCP just in time for his lips to catch GCP's.

Santa groaned into GCP's mouth, tightening his grip, now fully hard, and he began kissing back. It had been so long (a few thousand years) since he'd had any kind of intimacy, and it felt _amazing_.

Santa was so into the kiss that he jumped when his jeans button started undoing itself.

Then he remembered the time he had been too drunk to actually take off his clothes/ shower/ _walk_ , so GCP had done it all for him, floating around the ceiling and smiling down at an inebriated Santa while he lifted and twirled his fingers, stripping Santa of his clothes and carrying him to the shower without even having to actually _carry_  the man, his power taking care of everything.

Yup.

 _Now_  it made sense.

As his jeans were pushed down his legs by the same invisible force, Santa felt something semi-solid and made of water glide over his bottom lip, and, going off of the two times he had seen GCP's tongue, he opened up, relishing in the new sensation.

Maybe it was the contrast of temperatures, or it could've been the way GCP's ass felt like the smoothest of waters as it slid over Santa's erection, but when GCP slid to his knees in front of Santa, Santa lost his breath.

Kneeling before him was a beautiful spirit made of mist and rain and fog and clouds, of shards of sea glass that caught the light, and crystals that had yet to reveal their true value, and in the midst of it all, GCP was smirking.

GCP was leaning forward.

GCP was trailing his impossibly cool, blue lips down Santa's vein.

GCP was circling his liquid nitrogen tongue around Santa's head and murmuring,"Mmm, Niall..."

And suddenly, Santa was back in 9th grade, gripping bed sheets while Josh took his cock into his mouth, the molten cavern closing around Niall's shaft almost suffocatingly, groans and whimpers leaping from Niall's throat like frightened animals.

For a couple _precious_  seconds, Santa was back in that bed as snowflakes fell just outside his bedroom window.

As Josh dug his fingers into Niall's hip, an action that would leave five distinct bruises that Niall would never once regret, and moaned around Niall's length.

As shudders wracked Niall's body and he weakly flopped his arms in a lame attempt to warn Josh before Niall's come splashed against the walls of his throat.

Boneless, Santa could barely lift his head, but he felt his body being lowered to the living room's carpet, the couch evaporating into thin air as a final whisper touched his senses."Do you _remember_?"

And Santa _did_  remember. He remembered how he had expected to live a long, full life. A long, full life with _Josh_.

When he felt the feeling returning to his legs, Santa rolled onto his stomach and wobbly pushed himself up onto his knees, then stood, slowly pulling up his pants, then his skinnies. Standing still until he felt secure enough to move, Santa stayed silent. Walking on shaky legs to the chimney, he ducked inside it, stuffed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, tilting his head up as his power levitated him to the roof.

In the time it had taken Santa to nut off, a strong snowstorm had started.

Just his luck.

Immediately, Santa began shivering, and he wrapped his arms around himself, half jogging back to his sleigh while sending envious glances at the reindeer, who were totally fine, which didn't surprise Santa, what with the amount of muscle and body fat they had to keep them warm.

As they set off again, time bending around them, Santa saw a flash of flame in the corner of his eye as he bent down to grab the reigns.

Now, he was just guessing, but Santa figured it was the Ghost of Christmas Present, and smiled a bit as he sat back, warmth encasing him while a light baritone hum filtered through his head.

Throughout the duration of the storm, at every house he visited, every bump of tribulation he hit,

(the sleigh wasn't _invincible_... Per se.)

Santa replayed the faint hum in his head, and was thoroughly thankful for the blanket of heat that GCPr had provided him, the smile never leaving his face while he waited.

He didn't know what he expected, but when he dropped down a chimney somewhere in Paris and saw little flames flickering a path down the flats hallway, which lead, unsurprisingly, to a bedroom, Santa knew this was probably it. More hums echoed from the flames, and Santa set down the presents, enticed.

Taking slow steps forward, Santa was lost to the feel of his clothing sliding off of his body for he was caught in the way his entire being seemed to vibrate with the hum, although it was fading out, making way for some low pitched moans that seemed to drift from the only open door in the hallway.

As he continued down the hallway, Santa realized that the path of fire was gone now, and the light that he saw was a glow that slowly exuded itself, almost like smoke, across the floor just outside the door, fanning across a small expanse, and writhing as it danced in Santa's vision, like it was some sort of flattened, cool, tuned out fire that blazed Santa's way to the door.

When Santa reached the doorway, he simply stood and watched. There, on the bed, was GCPr, legs splayed so that Santa could see everything, which, at the moment, while Santa slowly stumbled towards the bed, was GCPr tugging at it's lube-slick cock, head turned towards Santa, eyes half lidded, and, Santa _thinks_ , teeth gripping lower lip for a split second before GCPr moaned, sounding absolutely _wrecked_.

But Santa wasn't sure, he couldn't really distinguish anything but GCPr's eyes, hair, dick, and limbs from the fire that consumed it's body.

He could distinguish the eyes because they were _white_ , like, the type of white that you can only find in the hottest of flames, and Santa could distinguish the hair because it burned bluer than a dying star, the limbs spoke for themselves (they moved?), and the dick, well, at the moment it was more red than the rest of GCPr's body, but that was it.

As Santa climbed onto the bed, kneeling, GCPr got to his knees in front of Santa and pushed him onto his back, then whispered,"Mmm, hello there Santa. I figured anyone deserves a good show, right? Now come're, Niall, I wanna ride that big dick."

After they had lubed Santa's cock, GCPr used his fingers to open himself up, a sight that Santa didn't mind seeing, then GCPr grinned as he pulled his fingers out of his stretched arsehole, moving so that he was straddling Santa while saying,"Someone somewhere higher up decided that you need a little..." GCPr slid down on Santa's length, the fire encasing Santa's erection, and Santa could've sworn it burned right through him, setting every nerve ending on 'super-sensitive ' mode,"Knowledge."

A gasp, from Santa, echoed around the room, reverberating in Santa's head as he flashed back to he and Josh's dorm room on a Christmas day he never actually got around to forgetting.

He remembered the way Josh had made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Niall had pushed in; their first time together while snow caked the ground quickly outside.

It was their tenth Christmas together, their seventh Christmas _together_ , and their third year of college. All in all, it had been a great day.

Niall had stilled, watching Josh's face crinkle into a grimace, and waited until it smoothed into something that looked more like pleasure before wrapping skilled fingers around Josh's dripping cock and tugging once to get his attention, Niall's necklace swaying in the space between them, brushing again Josh's chest every so often.

When he was sure he had Josh's focus, Niall had leaned down and kissed Josh, long and lingering and _hot_. Then he had gripped Josh's waist for leverage and moved his hips so that their bodies formed a right angle, softly pulling out, then plunging back in.

When GCPr moaned, Santa heard Josh groan,

'Uuuuuhh..."

and when GCPr whimpered, Santa heard Josh begging.

'Harder, please, Ni- oh! Yes Ni, Ni Ni Ni _right the_ \- YES!'

Santa remembers the way he had exploded, although he doesn't quite remember what he _said_ , his arms tensing on the bed where they had moved to brace themselves by Josh's head, the way Josh had wriggled and writhed an sobbed and _screamed_  as he came, white decorating he and Niall's body like frosting on a sugar cookie.

Spent, Santa let's his hands fall away from GCPr's thighs vaguely aware of the intense heat leaving his softening dick, and focused on regaining his breath. It was no easy feat.

"Do you _know_?" the words flickered across his eyes, or maybe he heard them, but either way, Santa understood.

And Santa _did_  know. He knew that, although he may've lost his chance at a life with Josh, he would _n_ _ever_  lose their love.

By the time he could sufficiently expand his lungs enough to get oxygen to his limbs, which were protesting to every movement, GCPr was gone, and there was a key turning in the lock.

That was enough to get Santa moving, and he had barely just closed the bathroom door when a crash sounded, then a moan, and Santa knew he'd be making it out without being seen. He was pretty sure whoever it was was lost to all sensation now that they'd injured themselves, so since they had continued on with the sexy times, they must be _pretty_  out of it..

Not seconds later, Santa was in India, his clothes back in their usual place; on his body, and he was five minutes (a good couple of hours) from finishing the world. Yay.

Time seemed to pass quickly though, and Santa was on his last house of the night, a relieved sigh gusting from his lips.

He hopped from his sleigh for the second to last time, but stopped. The reindeer were silent.

Santa knew they had the uncanny ability to sense power, and he had seen their reactions to it twice this night already, now that he though about it, the way they would nicker and paw at the ground anxiously, but this was a whole new plane.

They were absolutely _silent_. Their breath huffed into the night sky, and their chests heaved, but that was the only way you would've known they weren't statues.

Santa decided to tread carefully.

Silently, Santa hopped into the chimney, careful not to bump the walls lest he disturb the ashes, and began lowering himself down into the house.

As he grew closer to the floor, though, Santa had to admit even _he_  could feel the absolute _power_ , which was interesting since he, as a wielder if such power, was usually immune to it.

As soon as his feet touched the coals of the chimney, Santa found himself in the clouds, or rather, if he was correct,

Heaven.

He couldn't stop himself from momentarily gawking, but the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come was nearing, dirt crumbling and tumbling off of his form, disappearing seconds after it hit the ground.

Although the ghost was nearly everywhere, since it was the ghost of earth and life and could easily have been the potted plant you forget to water every third Sunday, no one really ever saw GCYC, but if you were one of the few who did, you never forget it.

Ever.

It had become annoying to Santa, though, the way no one could ever accurately describe his features, and Santa was about to see him. Santa was about to _a_ _ctually see him_.

So Santa couldn't hold himself back from another moment or three of gawking, his shoulders slumping under the shock he was feeling, until he saw the man GCYC was walking with.

They say if the wind changes while you're making a face, it gets stuck that way, but Santa was sure his face would have stayed that way on it's own given the circumstances.

Josh.

_JoshJoshJosh_

The word whirred around Santa's head like the stars you see in those old cartoons when something get's knocked out, and Santa knew that he should probably stand up straight and maybe try to smile? But oh for God's sake,

(excuse the pun)

it's _Josh_.

 _The_  Josh.

Joooooooooooooooosh.

The name sounds so good in Santa's mind that he wants to taste it. Just once. He hasn't said it since the day he became, well, _Santa_.

Eyes slipping closed, Santa reverently whispers,"Josh..." and then snaps his eyes open as a chuckle sounds from right in front of him.

God, he's even sexier up close, and Santa should know, it's just...

It's been _so long_.

That's why Santa's hand is slowly reaching itself out to touch Josh's face, and Santa's eyes are greedily drinking in the sight of Josh's amused smile, not wanting to miss anything, especially not the way the smile turns soft and loving as Santa's fingers trace over Josh's eyebrows, then his eyelashes as they flutter closed on a soft sigh, then his faintly freckled nose, which wrinkles at the long-time familiar sensation, then his cheeks, which are blooming a ridiculously cute shade of red, then his _lips_ ,

God those lips.

Their eyes meet again as Santa let's his hand fall away, and GCYC clears his throat, prompting Santa to turn and look, Josh doing the same a second after.

In his face, Santa could see lines of mud swirling, like his skin couldn't stay in place for too long, and ropes of vines flitting to and fro, almost like wrinkles, although one moment they would be oh so very prominent, and the next they would be smoothing out, sinking under a new layer of mud as if they had never been. Santa saw flowers blooming in GCYC's hair, a mass of grass, leaves, and thick brown tendrils that could've been hair, but looked more like tree trunks, and wondered if it was just his imagination, the birds beak that protruded forth from behind GCYC's ear, but it was gone in the next moment. The eyes were what got Santa, though, and he knew why no one ever forgot, even though he also figured he could understand why no one could ever describe him accurately.

In GCYC's eyes, Santa saw life, dawn, light blooming on a horizon, and flower's curling open to meet the sun, yet he saw death, dusk, darkness chasing the light away, and petals falling away from stems as they dried in the night.

Slowly, GCYC smiled, his eyes mischievous, and he turned his eyes to Josh, saying,"Here you are, my assistance is no longer required. Have fun." then he winked and was gone.

It took Santa a moment, but then he registered the scenery change (a bedroom with an antic four poster bed, candles flickering in each corner of the room, plush carpeting engulfing Santa's feet, erotic aromas flowing throughout room) at the same time he registered the fact that he was, for the third time that night, shamelessly _naked_.

Josh stepped right up into Santa's space, not that Santa minded at all, the smile on his face doing a great job of showing his distinct happiness, although Santa's boner was quite the rival, and whispered,"Oh Niall, I missed you, love." then pulled Santa to the bed, gently laying Santa on it, just like he had on their last Christmas together, although they hadn't known at that time, the only difference was, back then, Josh's hands had been shaking as he had lubed his fingers up.

This time, they weren't shaking.

Josh patted Santa's calf and murmured,"Lift your legs up for me, babe." and Santa did, biting his lip to muffle a moan when his thigh brushed his weeping erection, sighing with his eyes clenched shut when Josh's first finger nudged at his entrance, then gasping when it wiggled itself in.

It had been a while, okay, back off.

Soon, Josh was three fingers in,

then he was pulling them out and lubing himself up, smiling at Niall and positioning himself before saying,"Someone somewhere higher up decided that you need a little...." Josh pushed into Santa,"Eye opener."

Josh set up a staccato pace, his body falling into the two's personal rhythm as if they hadn't been apart for thousands of years or more, and Santa felt his heart and mind expand, the experience he was living now moving to play parallel to the last time he and Josh had done this,

so long ago.

While Josh rammed into Santa, Niall dragged his finger nails down Josh's back.

While Niall bit his lip, trying his damned hardest to keep his eyes open, Josh seemed to glow above him, and his heavenly wings were beginning to show.

While Josh hoisted Santa's legs up and leaned forward to trail his lips over Santa's cheek, Niall moaned loudly and arched his back while Josh basically _assaulted_  his prostate, a feat Josh had conquered many _many_  times. Santa had often though about how disarmingly _good_  Josh was at finding and hitting Niall's prostate. _Very_  often.

While Santa pushed his hips to meet Josh halfway, his hard cock bouncing between the two, Josh braced a knuckle besides Niall's head and leaned down to laugh against Niall's lips, murmuring,"You look beautiful, Ni, taking my cock, mmm, I-" Josh interrupts himself with a gasp as Niall contracts around him, then continues,"I love you."

While Josh's hips stutter, Santa whispers,"I love you too, Joshy" and while Niall implodes, Josh softly presses kisses across Niall's face and chest, whispering praise into the skin there.

Santa pulled Josh down next to him, not ready to let these moments end, and as Josh softened inside of him, they talked about anything and everything, gazing into each other's eyes with so much emotion that yeah, it kinda _hurt_.

"Do you _see_  now, Niall?" Josh gripped Santa's hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

And yes, _of course_  Santa saw. Santa saw that, in his heart, he would always be Niall, and no matter what, he would _always_  have Josh.


End file.
